There is often a need for lightweight protective material such as drop cloths to cover floors and furniture during moving, construction or other activities such as painting and decorating. One problem that has consistently been struggled with for such material is the need of the material to be relatively impervious to liquids such as water and paint.
The prior art has dealt with the problem of waterproofing lightweight cloth materials by placing a plastic coating on one or both sides of a paper or cloth material. Unfortunately, although this makes the product waterproof, it also makes it very slippery. If a painter cannot place a ladder on the material without fear that it will slip out from under him or her, they are not apt to use it.
There have been some prior art attempts at making non-slip surfaces but this relates mostly to roofing materials or more permanent material such as floor tapes and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a lightweight, reusable, puncture resistant, cloth like material that is generally impervious to water and other liquids while providing at least one surface that is a non-slip surface.